


Cute Skysolo Hug

by mentalspaco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, In Love, M/M, One Shot, Snow, cute fluff, the only indication of modern setting is that the falcon is a van, this is an excuse to imagine them happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalspaco/pseuds/mentalspaco
Summary: Honestly, just what the title says. Check it out, maybe you'll like it.Han is mesmerized by Luke (and aren't we all)
Relationships: Han Solo & Chewbacca (implied), Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 37





	Cute Skysolo Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! You can always criticize me. English is by far not my first language so I am deemed to make mistakes. But I really like writing this.

"Do you, want my jacket?", Han asked.

Luke stared at him. Wondering if the other had gone insane. 

"Han, do you realize how stupid you are being right now? It is so cold. What the fuck." Chuckling, he kept staring at Han. But still moving his hands or legs, just to keep them from freezing up. Well, his hands were neatly tucked into his small jacket pockets so he wasn't really free to flail them around.

The blonde's eyes then started and seemingly could not stop darting around the night. Mainly they were looking at the van Han was leaning against just as he noticed Luke.

"You still got your van?" questioningly he nodded towards the machine. And with that motion, a strand of Luke's hair escaped and covered his right eye. 

Nervously Luke began to move his hand to push it behind his freezing ear and under his hood. 

Distracted by his gesture Han's brain sort of short-circuited. His eyes stuck on Luke's face.

He noticed how his nose had begun to turn shades of pink because of the cold. Han probably did not look any better, he thought.

Then trying (and failing) to calmly answer Luke's question, he said, 

"Hm, oh yeah! Um yeah. The falcon and I aren't gonna part any time in the future. Well, I and Chewie. I know he's not here right now but you know how he is. Even not present, if I even think of excluding him of a conversation abt this old lady he would rub it under my nose how he had to help me pay her debt off..." Han chuckled slightly while rambling. 

His arms now crossed in a protective way. He knew how to talk himself out of a lot of dicey situations. But when it came to Luke he just froze up or started rambling. Usually to impress him. But his brain, just as his feet and nose, was frozen up by the surrounding cold.

Which did remind him of how Luke had to be freezing, in his autumn jacket. 

As Luke tried to push his strand of hair back, Han noticed how his hands, no fingers were shaking and-

Was he not wearing gloves?!

"Jesus, you must be freezing, are you sure you don't wanna sit in the van for a bit?"

"Ah, no. I was just saying hi. I don't mean to stay long. And I don't wanna bother you more than I already have-"

But Han was already moving towards Luke and taking the others' hands into his. Trying to warm him with the outside of his gloves. Automatically blowing warm air on them, to try and warm them up.

"Really Han, it's okay you don't have to-" Luke unsuccessfully tried to say. But Han was moving automatically closer. 

As Luke's shoulders started to tense, more strands of hair fell onto his face. Covering up his blue eyes. And catching snowflakes in them

Han thought it looked pretty.

But that was not the priority right now. 

As he kept on his mission of keeping Luke warm, he started going into a hug, to capture Luke's cold body, and heat it with his arms and torso.

Luke slowly breathed out, visibly relaxing into the hug, pulling up Han closer.

Han started feeling a warmth in his chest, mixed with a feeling of relief to have the other one near him, which made Han heat up more.

He then realized how he just forced the other into an embrace without asking.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Han began to unwrap himself from the other man.

"Oh no, I like it.", Luke said smiling happily, still holding onto Han. Luke slightly nodded his head to the right and pushed it into Han.

"I, I can feel your heartbeat." 

Luke smiled into Han's jacket as he pulled him closer. Han, not having moved, in shock, stood still. Not knowing how to react to the other man's words, he just hugged him back. Noticing how he felt even more warmth spread through his chest and arms. Not even aware of how he stopped feeling cold and started to subconsciously grin to himself. 

It was worth it coming back. Even just for this moment.

And he pulled Luke closer than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for them and posting here. If you want, leave kudos <3  
> If anyone leaves a comment, I might just obsess over u for the rest of the week.  
> check out my Tumblr. You can find me under mentalspaco
> 
> Stay safe! I love you and I hope you have an amazing day


End file.
